


Tool Using Mammal

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Background Ross O'Donovan/Holly Conrad - Freeform, Banter, Blow Job, Bondage, Knife Play, M/M, Riding, Temperature Play, Wax Play, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ross casually mentions wax. Things go down an interesting road.





	Tool Using Mammal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soul_punker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_punker/gifts).



“Hey Dan,” said Ross, flopping down onto the couch next to the lanky musician, “you ever done wax?”

“... are you asking me about some new drug I’ve never heard of?” 

Dan lifted his arm up, letting Ross snuggle into him.

It was weird, how _easy_ it was to be comfortable with Ross.

Ross just barged right into Dan’s life, demanding affection, demanding food, time, attention.

It was how Ross worked.

He just came in and made himself comfortable, and in being comfortable, relaxed Dan.

“Why do you assume that it’s a drug? Are you typecasting me?”

"If anyone is gonna be typecast, I'm gonna be the one that gets typecast." 

"You get typecast?"

"Dude," said Dan, "I look like every aged rocker of a certain age."

"Aged and of a certain age seem redundant," said Ross.

"Nah," said Dan. "Of a certain age implies a specific age, whereas aged just means... aged."

Ross snorted, and he rested his head on Ross's shoulder.

"You're both of them," said Ross. 

"Aged and of a certain age?"

"I mean," said Ross, and his tone turned thoughtful, "you're _always_ of a certain age. That's existing. "

Dan snorted.

"Are you sober?"

"I'd never come to visit high," Ross said, his voice slightly insulted. "Are you sure you're not just dodging the question?"

"Dodging the question?"

"I asked you about wax, you thought I was talking about drugs."

"Are you, like, trying to tell me that I need to wax my chest or something?"

"You don't have enough chest hair for you to wax off anyway."

"You could totally wax my chest. Or, I mean, I don't think that _you_ could do it, but if someone wanted to wax my chest, they could, in theory, wax it."

"Theorized waxing?"

"Okay, not just theorized waxing, but it's still waxing. It's possible." 

"Well, I'm not talking about you waxing your chest."

"You want me to wax my pubes? My... ass? I'd really rather not wax my asshole, if it's all the same to you."

"I meant wax _play_ ," said Ross, and he was wrinkling his nose.

He looked amused.

"Wax play?"

"Yeah. You know, cover yourself in baby oil, then drip wax on yourself?"

"Why would you be doing that?"

"Because it feels good, duh."

"How do you know it feels good?"

"Well," said Ross, and now he was sitting up, and taking on the familiar "Ross is lecturing people about shit" tone. 

"Well?"

"Holly has a lot of candles around," said Ross. "She uses them for witch stuff, or for aesthetic or whatever, but there are some that she's okay with me fiddling with."

"So you pour them on your junk?!"

"I don't pour them on my junk," Ross said, in a scolding tone of voice.

"I was just, you know, checking," said Dan. 

"You've seen my dick often enough," said Ross. "You'd notice if it had burns."

Dan blushed, and he licked his lips.

He was... he was more than okay with the fact that the two of them messed around, was okay with the fact that they did more than mess around. 

He liked dating Ross, he liked fucking Ross, he liked goofing off with Ross, he liked that he could be friends with Holly, that he could go to dinner with Ross and then go to work, that he could have a sex life he'd never imagined, a work he'd never even dreamed....

All things considered, his life was doing things he'd never expecterd.

He was happy.

But still... sometimes, just pointing out that he had frequent contact with Ross's cock... well.

It was embarrassing.

Ross tended to hone in on that, and poke it.

"You _have_ seen my dick, Dan," Ross said, and he was prodding Dan in the ribs. "You've seen my dick, you'd know if it had burn marks. You see my dick all the time. You saw it yesterday, when you were sucking my cock."

"Okay, okay," Dan said, and he groaned, leaning back, covering his face with both hands. "Oh my god, Ross. Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Dan? Point out just how amazing your mouth is, on my throbbing, manly, meaty cock...."

"Don't ever use "meaty" to describe your cock to Holly, or she may never even look at it again," said Dan.

He was beginning to laugh.

He was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt, although in fairness, his stomach hurt if you looked at him sideways. 

"Holly is willing to interact with meat, because she loves me," said Ross.

Dan was still laughing.

"She even talked about it on Twitter!"

"... what?"

"She posted pictures, remember?"

" _What?_ "

"The steak she made me. Remember?"

Dan was laughing harder, until he was falling off of the couch, sliding down onto the floor, panting like he'd been running.

"Oh my fucking god, Ross," wheezed Dan. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what, Dan?"

He was using his "innocent Ross" voice, which made it worse.

"You're gonna kill me," Dan mumbled. "I'm gonna keel over, and it'll be your fault, and then you'll have to answer to all of my fans."

"That's the kind of threat I really take seriously," Ross said, his voice deadpan. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"You're not even wearing boots," Dan said, and he poked Ross in the foot. 

"Well, no, you told me to take my shoes off when I came into the house," said Ross. "But anyway. My original point."

"Your original point," Dan echoed, looking up at Ross, upside down.

"My original point," Ross said, leaning down to pat the top of Dan's head, his fingers sliding into Dan's hair, scritching at Dan's scalp.

Dan sighed, relaxing into it. 

"My original point," Ross repeated, "is that I'd be, you know, interested in doing some wax play."

"What kind of wax play?"

"I kinda like the idea of dripping wax onto your body. Or, y'know, you dripping wax onto my body."

"Yeah? Any particular kind of wax?"

"Well, safe wax," said Ross.

"They make safe wax?"

"Of course they make safe wax," said Ross. "They make edible underwear. Why wouldn't they make safe wax?"

"People putting their mouths on their partner's genitals isn't exactly a weird thing."

"Do you think that pouring wax on someone is a weird thing?"

"I mean, I would say that I don't think it's something that tends to come to a normal person."

Ross shugged.

"What's the point of doing anything like a normal person, anyway? It'd be boring."

Dan snorted. 

"Fair enough," he said. 

"I was gonna say," said Ross, "If you're going to be arguing for normalcy... you'd be the last one I'd think wold advocate for it."

"Why?"

"Dan, you dress up in spandex and sing about boners." 

“Well, okay, but… still.”

“Still?”

“I’m just saying.”

“You make videos about Pokemon,” Dan pointed ou.

“When was the last time I made a video about Pokemon?” 

“... did you ever make a video about Pokemon?”

“I don’t fuckin’ remember. I’ve made a lot of videos.”

"Well," said Dan, "my main point was the fact that you're as much of a fucking nerd as I am."

"I mean," said Ross, "I wasn't gonna argue that."

"No? It feels like you're arguing everything else."

"That's just me being me," Ross said, with a degree of confidence that Dan wished he could achieve in his day to day life.

"Fair enough," said Dan. "So you want to do wax play?"

"It'd be fun," said Ross.

"You think?"

"Oh, totally," said Ross, in that earnest tone of his he always used when he was trying to be particularly convincing. 

"I'll think about it," Dan said, because he was tired and didn't want to put too much thought into much of anything right now.

"Sounds good."

Ross snuggled into Dan's side, his head on Dan's chest, his eyes sliding shut.

Dan sighed, and he stroked down Ross's back. 

Ross was warm, and he was breathing in deep, even breaths, which was beginning to relax Dan. 

He sighed again, and he yawned.

He was too goddamn comfortable already.

If he wasn't careful, he was probably going to fall asleep.

Well... there were worse things to do than fall asleep on the couch with your partner, weren't there?

He was grinning, just a bit, as he began to drift off. 

* * *

Things went on (as they always do) for about a week, until they went on a date.

Dan had insisted on a date

He liked to dress up nicely once and a while, go out someplace nice. 

It wasn't... nice-nice.

Neither of them had to wear a tie or anything like that, although Dan put on a nicer pair of jeans than usual. 

And there were flickering candles on the tables, little glasses of light with a pool of melted wax in the middle.

After they had ordered and the waiter had gone off, Ross picked up the candle, looking at it with interest.

"Are you still thinking about the whole wax play thing?"

"Hm?"

Dan had been watching the shadows flicker across Ross's face, like something out of a certain flavor of novel that he would never admit to reading, under penalty of death. 

"Wax play," said Ross, a little louder.

Dan flushed.

"Um," he said, and he cleared his throat.

"Because if you'd like to, we could try it," said Ross.

He was turning the small glass over and over - it reminded Dan of the yahrzeit candles his parents had used, when he was a kid.

Dan flushed.

"Right here?"

"It's not like we're in the middle of the restaurant or anything," said Ross.

That was true.

The two of them were sitting in a corner together, and the restaurant itself was pretty dim.

"I can't just... take my pants off," Dan said, and he was blushing harder.

"... I wasn't going to ask you to," Ross said, and then he cackled - the classic Ross cackle, a few short bursts of laughter, loud enough that a few people glanced their way with interested expressions. 

"Well, okay," said Dan. "That's just what I think about, when I hear about "wax play," I can't help it."

"I mean," said Ross, "if you're gonna be using hot wax on someone, you're not supposed to put it on any particularly delicate part of you."

"No?"

"Yeah. Genitals are super delicate."

"No duh," Dan said, his tone flat.

Ross snorted, and he leaned further forward, holding his free hand out, palm up.

"Gimme your hand," he told Dan.

Dan did it.

He wasn't sure why he did it. 

He probably shouldn't have, come to think of it - Ross was a good guy, but just trusting him blindly like this was usually a bad idea. 

And yet, here he was, doing it. 

Okay.

His heart was beating very fast in his ears. 

And then Ross was pouring hot wax across the palm of Dan's hand.

Oh. 

Oh, wow.

That was... that was weird.

It was hot, and the wax was trapping the heat against his skin.

It was already starting to harden, and it was... it was odd. 

It was almost like being in bondage - the sense of how he couldn't move, or else he'd end up messing something up.

Ross added more hot wax, and Dan looked into Ross's face, saw that familiar concentrating face, saw the way that Ross's eyes lit up.

Dan was blushing very hard.

Some of the wax pooled, and then it was dripping between his fingers, and it was liquid, and then it was going solid, and that was... that was uncomfortable, it was strange, but it was also nice, in a weird way.

"So what do you think?"

Ross's voice was a bit too eager.

"I think I like it," Dan said slowly, "but I think maybe we shouldn't be doing this in the restaurant."

"Right," said Ross, and then he was laughing, looking a bit self conscious in the shadows. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"It's fine," said Dan, and he grinned a bit as well. "Although now I can't really use my hand, can I?"

"Not really, no," said Ross. "I guess you'll just have to eat dinner one handed."

Dan snorted.

"Or you could just wait for the wax to dry completely, then flex your fingers and have it crack it off."

"... oh," said Dan.

"Trust the master," said Ross, and he leaned back, looking smug.

Dan snorted.

"You are such a tool, you know that?"

"Well, you're a tool using mammal," Ross fired back.

There was an audible pause.

"Do you think I'm using you?"

Why was Dan's stomach plummeting like that?

Ross looked heavenward, as if he was asking for strength.

He put the candle down, and then he took Dan's hands in his own, and he kissed each knuckle, carefully. 

"I'm making a joke, Dan," he told Dan. "I don't think you're using me. I don't think you're trying to do anything untoward to me. I think you're a great dude, but if you don't get out of your own head, you are possibly going to give yourself a heart attack before you turn forty."

"I don't do it on purpose," Dan said weakly. 

He was still blushing.

"I know," said Ross, and he patted Dan on the arm, then slid his finger under the collected wax, peeling it.

... peeling it like a sunburn, which was a gross idea, but it did capture the visceral satisfaction that came with it. 

"So you think you might be up for wax play?"

"I'd be willing to consider it," Dan allowed. "Would you ever want me to, y'know, do the wax thing to you?"

Ross grinned. 

"Sounds like it'd be fun," he allowed. "Although I worry that you'd be so nervous about doing it that you'd end up with, like, shaking hands, and you'd end up dripping it all over everything."

"I wouldn't be that anxious," Dan countered.

"Oh yeah? You wanna prove it?"

Ross indicated the candle, which had a new reservoir of melted wax.

"I'm not gonna do it here," said Dan.

"No?"

"Nah," said Dan. "But, uh... when we get back to my place, maybe."

"Do you have any candles?"

"I could pick some up."

"... this is gonna seem like a random ass question, but do you have those, uh... crud. What are they called."

Ross leaned back into his seat, staring up at the ceiling. 

"I have no idea," said Dan.

"Cabbit candles?"

"... Shabbat candles, you mean?"

"Yeah, those."

"... cabbit?!"

"Shut up," said Ross, and he was blushing, just a bit.

"What even is a cabbit?"

"It's a cat/rabbit."

"How would that even work? Don't cats eat rabbits?"

"I mean, they do," said Ross, "but it was wan anime thing. Since when do anime things make sense?"

"Most of the shit in Cowboy Bebop made sense," said Dan.

"Well, yeah," said Ross, "except when it didn't."

"... it mostly made sense," Dan amended.

"Using feng shui to get around?"

"Nobody likes that episode," Dan said. 

"Still," said Ross.

"You win," Dan said, and he held both hands up. "What about Shabbat candles?"

"They're good for doing wax stuff with."

"You've bought _Shabbat candles_ to do wax play with?!"

Dan wasn't... offended, exactly, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling.

It was a weird thing to think about, since Shabbat candles were just... one of those things.

His parents didn't do it that often, but they did it often enough that it was part of his childhood.

"They're good candles," Ross said.

He looked nervous.

It was Dan's turn to reach over and pat Ross on the arm.

"I think I've got a box from when my grandmother came to visit," he told Ross.

"Well," said Ross, "if you'd be comfy with it, after dinner, you could, uh... you could try dripping some wax on me."

"Well," said Dan, his expression thoughtful, "if you're sure."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't okay with it," said Ross, in a tone of infinite sass.

His sass was as infinite as the sands on the beach and the stars in the heavens, it seemed.

Well, Dan had always been one to appreciate things that were vast and unknowable. 

And then their food arrived, and Dan was flexing the wax off of his hand and into a napkin, and the two of them were just... eating dinner and having a conversation.

It was all so _normal_ with Ross - Dan hadn't realized that dating someone could feel as easy and as comfortable as putting on a pair of comfortable pants.

Or getting out of them, for that matter.

* * *

And then they were at Dan's house, and they were kissing each other, deep, intense, soul kissing, the kind of kissing that they put on the covers of romance novels. 

Ross's fingers were tangled in Dan's hair, and Dan's hands were on Ross's back, cupping Ross's shoulder blades.

Ross was straddling Dan's lap, and they were chest to chest, both of their cocks hard in their jeans.

When they pulled apart, panting, Ross's eyes were dark and his cheeks were pink.

"So about those candles...."

"You're really into that shit, aren't you?"

"I mean," said Ross, "I like the idea of you doing it to me, y'know?"

Dan's cock twitched.

The idea of Ross wanting stuff done to him... well, that was pretty fucking hot, Dan wouldn't lie.

"I think they're in my linen closet," he told Ross, and he patted Ross on the hip, to get Ross off of his lap.

"Why would you keep candles in your linen closet?"

"Well, it's not just my linen closet. It's my general "stuff" closet, but i call it my linen closet because a lot of the stuff in it is my linens," said Dan.

"Oh," said Ross. "Yeah, that would make sense."

"I do that sometimes," said Dan. "Although I also can't get up to get those candles if you're going to keep sitting on me."

"Yeah, yeah," Ross grumbled, and then he was standing up. "You get the candles, I'll get other shit sorted out."

"Other shit?"

"Yeah."

"What other shit?"

"... do you have an old towel you don't care about?"

"If I was getting an old towel that I didn't care about, I would be getting it from my linen closet," Dan pointed out.

Ross made a face.

"Shut up with your logic," he told Dan, sticking his tongue out.

Dan grinned. 

* * *

Dan got a candle from the box, which looked exactly the same as the box that his mother used to get the Shabbat candles out of when he was a kid.

It was a white candle, tapered, about as long as from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist.

They were so much a part of his life when he was growing up that he didn't think of them as anything but themselves - if someone had asked him to describe them, he'd have been at a loss.

But yet, here he was, holding on, and a box of matches.

And Ross was sitting on a towel, without any pants on.

"Okay," said Ross. "So what you gotta do first is, uh... you gotta light the candle."

"No, duh," Dan said, his voice flat. "Anything before that?"

"Well," said Ross, "ordinarily, I'd say you should get baby oil or something like that, but since we're doing it for the first time... I guess we can just experiment." 

"I feel like I need a lab coat for this kind of experimentation," said Dan, and he sat on the floor.

"Do you often wear lab coats when you do kinky experimentation?"

"I'm not against it," said Dan.

"You spend too much time around Brian," said Ross.

"Are you jealous?"

Dan put a teasing note in his voice, as he carefully sat down next to Ross, still holding the candle.

"Nah," said Ross. "I know I'll never be what he is to you, but then again, he'll never be what I am to you."

"That's a good way of looking at it," Dan said. "So what do you need me to do now?"

"Well," said Ross. 

* * *

Ross explained it - how to drip the wax, how to vary it up, where to aim it.

It didn't seem too difficult, all things considered. 

Dan lit the candle, and Ross watched it, his eyes dark.

Ross's cock was hard in his briefs.

"You should take your shirt off," Dan said, and he licked his lips.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ross, and then there was some wriggling, and he was lying there, not wearing anything but his underwear, his chest pale enough that it practically glowed in the light of Dan's living room.

... they were doing a weird kinky thing in the living room.

Huh.

Admittedly, Dan's bedroom had a rug, which he didn't want to have around hot wax.

"Some people like to mix knife play up with wax play," said Ross, "or sensory deprivation shit."

"Sensory deprivation shit?"

Dan watched the candle flicker, as the wax began to soften.

"Yeah," said Ross. "Blindfolds, so that you can't know where it's gonna drop."

"Huh," said Dan, not really listening.

He was falling into a bit of a trance, watching the flicker of the flame.

After about a minute of silence, Ross spoke.

"I think it's ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah," said Ross. "Hold it over where you want it to drop, and it'll drip down. Not too close, though."

"Right," said Dan, and he tilted the candle.

The flame pointed towards his face, and he realized that he should have tied his hair back. 

But the wax was falling down in a little stream, drips of it spattering across Ross's belly, and Ross was gasping.

Because the candle was white, it looked like cum.

Ross's cock was getting harder, and he was shaking

"Fuck, I forgot how good it feels when someone else does it."

"Hmmm?"

"It's... it's intense," said Ross. "But I like it."

"Do you want me to keep doing it?"

"Fuck yeah," said Ross, his voice rough. 

"Okay," said Dan. "I might need you to keep telling me what to do, though. I'm still kinda nervous."

"Gotcha," said Ross. "Okay."

So he did.

He guided Dan through it, until Dan more or less got used to the sensation of it.

Ross was turning pink, and he was shaking, just a bit.

Ross's cock was already starting to leak through his briefs, and his chest was rising and falling with each breath that he took.

"You're... you're good at this," Ross said, when there was a lull.

"Yeah?"

"You've got steady hands."

"I do my best," Dan demurred.

Ross snorted, and he shuddered.

"I think... I think that I've, uh... I feel like I'm... I'm done," Ross said.

Dan blinked back to himself, more or less, and he looked at the mass of drying wax across Ross's belly.

It was pretty impressive, all things considered - wax was crackling, drying, layered all across his chest, between his nipples, along his belly.

It was crusty looking, and it was already started to crack in certain places.

Dan blew out the candle.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels weird," said Ross. "It's... the wax traps heat, which can make things kinda... you know, overheated."

"I'll be really honest," Dan said, "right now I kinda wanna suck your dick."

"When I'm all stuck like this?"

"Yeah," said Dan. 

It was a bit of a surprise. 

It wasn't like he shied away from giving blow jobs or anything like that, but it didn't usually feel like such a... visceral craving, the way this was.

He licked his lips, and he made eye contact.

Ross grinned.

"You're gonna have little bits of wax in your hair," he told Dan.

"I'll wash it," Dan said absently, and then he was getting between Ross's legs, pushing the waistband of Ross's briefs down, and he was drawing out Ross's cock.

He was still holding the candle in one hand, although it was a lot smaller now.

He put the candle down onto the towel, and he wrapped his hand around the base of Ross's cock, then took the head into his mouth.

He sucked on it, and then he took it deeper into his mouth, beginning to bob his head. 

It was wet, it was hot, it was... oh, it was good.

Ross was making desperate noses, and when Dan brought his fingers up, along Ross's belly, the wax was an odd texture - slightly giving, but still rigid, the heat coming off of it warm against Dan's fingertips.

Dan began to bob his head, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

Ross was shuddering under him, heels digging into the floor, thrashing, his hips jerking forwards.

His cock twitched in Dan's mouth, and Dan took it deeper, until it was up against the back of his throat.

It was... it was uncomfortable, to a certain extent, but it was a nice kind of uncomfortable.

And Ross always loved the feeling of it, loved the fact that Dan was willing to do this for him.

Ross's fingers were in Dan's hair, and then Dan was jabbing at the slit of Ross's cock with the tip of his tongue, swirling his tongue along the head, taking nearly all of the shaft out of his mouth, then taking it back in again.

Dan lost himself in the rhythm of it, the heaviness of Ross's cock against his tongue, the salt-musk of Ross's pre-cum.

The whole place smelled like candles, and that was mixing in with the taste of Ross's arousal. 

And then Ross was sobbing, and he was cumming down Dan's throat.

Dan swallowed it, coughing, and made a face.

"Could you warn a guy next time?"

"Sorry," said Ross.

He didn't sound that sorry.

Dan snorted. 

"But yeah. So what do you think of wax play?"

"Well," said Dan, "I think I like what it does to _you_ , that's for sure."

"Why don't you let me do you next time?"

"I just might," Dan said.

"I'll go all out," Ross said. "I can use a knife to scrape it off, I can use a blindfold, I'll cover you in baby oil...."

He sounded downright dreamy.

"I think you've put more thought into this than I thought you would." 

"You don't think I put thought into stuff?"

Ross got up on his elbows, and the wax crackled like someone crumpling up a candy wrapper.

"I wasn't saying that," Dan said. "Sorry."

"I'm just fucking with you," said Ross, and he grinned. "You wanna help get all this dried white stuff off of me?"

"I mean," Dan said, and he was rearing up on his knees, "I was thinking of adding some more first."

He reached between his legs, squeezing his cock through his jeans, and Ross licked his lips.

"That was possibly the dumbest line I've ever heard," he told Dan, his face completely straight. 

"Does that mean you want me to stop?"

"... well, no," said Ross. 

Dan grinned, and unzipped.

* * * 

And then it was two weeks later, and Dan was lying on a tarp on his own bed.

Ross had brought the tarp - had said it would be easier with the tarp than with a towel, since a painter's tarp ended up covering stuff better anyway.

And Dan's hands were tied to his headboard, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold.

Ross had excitedly shown Dan the candles he'd bought, just for this - they were multicolored, in pitchers, and they were brand new.

"Just for you, dude," he told Dan.

"Thanks," said Dan, and he wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited.

Maybe both.

And now... well, here he was, his heart beating very fast in his ears.

Something wet and liquid was being poured on his belly and chest.

"Thanks for shaving," Ross said.

"Well, it's not like I was looking forward to having to pull all of that wax out of my chest hair, or my happy trail, or my pubes," said Dan.

"You look cute, all shaved like this."

"Don't tell me you want me to be your hairless twink," Dan said.

"Oh please," said Ross, as his fingers began to rub the baby oil across Dan's chest, Dan's legs, Dan's belly. "We both know that I'm the twin in this relationship."

Dan's stomach did a pleased little flip at the "r" word, as Ross rubbed the oil into his skin.

It was an oddly nostalgic scent, mixed in with the scent of the newly lit candles.

It reminded him of birthday parties as a kid, but also various sexy times when he was... well, old enough that birthday parties didn't come standard with ice cream cake.

"Are you ready for the wax?" 

Ross' voice was coming from a different spot, and a little farther away.

"Bring it," said Dan, and he was grinning a bit in spite of himself.

"If you say so," said Ross.

And there was hot wax being poured onto Dan's belly.

It was a lot different from the candle. 

There was a lot more of it, for one thing.

It felt more like someone pouring a liquid onto him, less like drips and drabs. 

It was... it was hot.

It was hot, and it was... it was enough to make him squirm, even though he should have been staying still, because fuck, that was... oh god.

He was shuddering, and he was panting, as the wax spread along, dripping down his sides.

Okay. 

It was a good thing they'd gotten the tarp. 

Fuck....

More wax, and it was spreading across his chest - Ross was avoiding his nipples, but it was dripping down Dan's sides, and then it was going back to his belly.

And then... then it was on his _legs_?

That was weird.

And then his feet?

What the fuck?

There was wax between Dan's toes, and it was... it was fucking weird. 

The time went away - it was all just heat, the strange, silky sensation of wax, the way it dried, until he was stiff.

It was like going to a fancy spa and getting covered in mud, sort of. 

It was warm. 

It was intense.

He was breathing, up and down, and it was... oh, it was good.

"Dan," Ross said, and his voice was coming from a long way off, "I'm going to start removing the wax now, okay?"

"Okay," Dan said, his voice thick. 

"I'm going to use the knife."

"Okay," said Dan.

"How are you doing?"

"It's warm," said Dan. 

"Wax does that," said Ross. "I'm gonna ride your cock, too."

"Wait, what? With the knife?"

"Do you trust me?"

"... I trust you," said Dan, because... well, he did. 

He trusted Ross, probably more than he should have, but he was Ross, and Ross was Ross.

So he just lay there, moaning and sighing, as Ross prepped himself with one hand and rubbed Dan's cock with the other. 

And then... Ross was straddling him, and Ross was sliding down onto his cock.

Ross was on his cock, and the intense heat inside of Ross made the wax seem cold, and then the coldness of the knife hit Dan's skin, and Dan was shuddering, shaking, his whole body overloaded by the disparate sensations.

Dan's heart was beating in his head, and Dan's chest was rising and falling, as the cold knife peeled the wax off of him, like someone peeling an apple.

... he didn't need to think about the details of that too hard, now that he was going down that road.

He didn't want to get peeled like an apple.

And his overheated skin was being presented to the world at large, and the flat of the knife was lovely and cool against his overheated skin. 

It was all just… sensation.

He couldn’t see anything, could just feel, and it was all just… sensation, and he was rolling his hips, as the wax was carefully peeled off of him.

He came inside of Ross, seemingly out of nowhere - it built and built and built, until he was begging, he was sobbing, and then he was cumming, and the orgasm was enough to leave him completely spent, shaking, his mouth open as he panted.

He was… he was stiff, and he was crackling from all the wax.

“Ross?”

“Yeah, I know,” said Ross, “I’m just… mmm… almost… fuck….”

And Ross came across Dan’s belly, mixing in with the dried wax, dripping across the exposed skin.

“Fuck,” Ross said, his voice rough. “I’ll untie you, just let me… catch my breath.”

“Right,” said Dan, and he sighed, relaxing into the bed.

“Hey Ross?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for this.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Ross said, as he came off of Dan’s cock, leaning forward to untie Dan’s wrists. 

“Mm?”

“You’re going to have to wash all of this off.”

“I’ll live,” Dan said, grabbing where he thought Ross’s shoulders were and pulling him closer, so that they were belly to belly.

“Dan,” Ross said, in a disgusted tone of voice. “You’re getting cum all over me.”

“You’ll just have to wash it off with me.”

“Oh, the horror.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
